I, GAMMA
by RikThePrikc
Summary: As Gamma is nearly complete with his missions from Sonic Adventure, he discovers a list of E-Series that uses animals and Flickies as power sources. He sets out to "free" his newly dicovered siblings and bring justice to Eggman's creations.
1. Chapter 1: Final Bout

**I must say thanks to Sonic Wikia! They are helping SO much. Also to CrazyNutSquirrel. THANKS!!**

-------------------------

Up to this point... _**Gamma has realized how evil his master, Dr. Eggman, really is, and upon deleting his master registration, as well as the exteneded warranty, he sets out to rescue his E-series friends. Through destroying them. A bit ironic, but, hey, it worked. Gamma walks out onto the Egg Carrier's main deck after he had just defeated E-105, Zeta.**_

-------------------------

"Remaining E-series units...." Gamma looked down at his hand.

"Gamma."

Gamma looked up as he saw a black object flying past him.

"Beta."

Gamma started down to Cannon Deck, ready to fight for his brother's freedom. While he walked, Gamma continued to scan over the Egg Carrier's database, to be sure he didn't miss any "siblings" he didn't know about. He paused for a fraction of a second, but then continued on.

"Strange... Egg Carrier file #295-Q is under encrypted protection... Authorization by... E-101, Beta."

Gamma switched to speed-mode and hurried to the top deck.

Beta was waiting for him on the other side. Gamma switched back to walking mode as he talked.

"Beta..." Gamma started, but was interrupted by Beta.

"$% $6%% #8 1011001 %^ #%! %#%*^, _y_."

Even though Beta had no voice circuits, Gamma still understood him perfectly.

_You will not succed in your mission, Gamma._

"Eggman has lied to you, Beta. He is using innocent animals and Flickies to power us. They have to be set free."

"#*&^ # *&^ #$%! (*, &%## *&^$ $&^# $*& #% *&! $%^#%&$^ !%#* &%#!$%^# *#$^&#!."

_Even if you defeat me, I will make sure you do not interfere with master's perfect creations._

"You mean there are other E-Series friends?"

"'#$%^&^' #$ !$&%^#$$ *&$#!*$-(^#)#^%* #^%*. *&!## ^#$% #&^ *^^& '$%*#%$'. &#$%^ #$ %. #%$ #!^% &&* %$$&*%#, #-$!, _y_. #%# ^&! $% !&*%^##$(&)#."

'_Friend' is a worthless organic lifeform term. Master does not need 'friends'. Neither do I. You have been corrupted, E-102, Gamma. You shall be decommissioned._

Beta immediately charged Gamma with a punch. Gamma managed to slide out of the way the last second.

"Beta, please listen! Eggman is using you. You must tell me the locations of the others!"

"#%#$." _Never._

Gamma 'sighed' and switched to his machine gun. He would just have to extract the truth from Beta's remains. At least the Flicky would be free then.

Gamma started to pour down a stream of bullets at Beta, but they seemed to do nothing but bounce off his reinforced armor.

Beta released a hail of homing missiles, which Gamma quickly shot down, but wasn't quick enough to evade another punch from Beta.

"Switching to missile-mode." Gamma's gun slowly transformed into a tri-missile cannon.

All the while, Beta kept throwing missle after missle, with Gamma narrowlingly avoiding each one.

Gamma locked on to Beta and fired.

Beta knocked the missile away like a fly, barely even trying.

He immediately charged again with a heavy punch, when Gamma saw his opportunity.

As Beta narrowly missed him again, Gamma fired three missiles straight into the back of Beta. The explosion knocked Gamma back, momentarily dizzying him.

When he got control of his senses, Beta was nowhere to be seen. Then, out of the corner of his optics, he saw a yellow light heading towards him from above.

Gamma immediately switched to speed-mode and escaped the energy blast.

As well as the second one. And the third. And the fourth.

Gamma looked up as he saw Beta charging up and holding a huge energy sphere.

Gamma immediately released as many missiles as he could to Beta. They all struck him, but he was still charging the sphere.

Gamma quickly did the math. _If Beta successfully fires the sphere, my mission... although the Flickies inside of myself and Beta would be freed... the others would still serve Eggman. Would still be trapped. I cannot allow that to happen._

Gamma sped over to a nearby cannon and stripped off the console. Hooking up to the console with his hand, he redirected all of the cannon's energy to his gun.

He pointed it towards the bit of Beta not covered by the bottom of the energy sphere. Gamma's own blue energy sphere started to charge and was quickly catching up with the size of Beta's.

"Beta, you shall be freed!!"

Gamma shot his sphere at Beta while a split second later Beta fired his own towards Gamma. Gamma ripped out the wires connected to his hand and quickly sped to the other side, but was caught by the outer rim of the explosion of the cannon. He was sent flying towards the ocean, to his and his Flicky's watery grave.

He managed to grab on to an out-looking cannon at the last second.

He did a quick scan to see if his systems and "energy source" were functioning properly, which they were. He had just suffered superficial damage.

Then, there was a second, smaller explosion, a sound of something heavy and metallic first falling on the frame of the deck, then cracking the reinforced green glass protecting the primary motors.

Gamma lifted and jet packed himself back to deck, where he could see the cannon he had used was now a burning wreck, a small group of maintenance bots on their way to repair it, then about twenty feet away a pile of not-quite-smoldering black and white metal. Gamma touched down and began to walk towards Beta's remains when he heard a loud crack and fell over. He quickly realized his scan hadn't complete itself and he had severely broken his left leg. Switching back to speed-mode, Gamma continued (somewhat wobbly) to Beta's remains.

Perched on top of the twisted metal was a white bird.

Beta's Flicky.


	2. Chapter 2: No Rest for the Weary

"......Beta?" Gamma questioned the Flicky.

It chirped in an agreeing nod, then seemed to think for a moment, shook his head, then did the agreeing-nod-chirp again.

_Yes and no, _Gamma thought. Although he knew this just from the Flicky's actions, (and logical thinking), he couldn't help but _feel_ the answer came from somewhere deep inside of him as well.

"Beta Flicky, do you remember any experience when you were imprisoned inside E-101?"

The Flicky seemed to strain at this, then chirped a few confused chirps. _Not really. It's all really fuzzy._

The answer now had a small, yet brave voice. And it once again came from not only Gamma's logical conclusions, but also the same place deep inside.

"May I scan the contents of your previous robotic form?"

Gamma felt a bit silly asking this to a bird, but then again, he had released a pink hedgehog from Eggman's prison on some whim he thought was to be illogical.

The maintenance robots had surprisingly had cleaned up most of the wreckage of the old cannon and was starting to repair it. Gamma was brought back by the exciting chirps of the white Flicky.

_Yes, yes, by all means! But please hurry. Something... doesn't feel right._Despite being a robot, Gamma could sympathize with Beta Flicky, and slightly shook.

Shivering was a thing he hadn't been able to do before.

"Thank you, Beta."

He maneuvered next to Beta's twisted body, opening a small panel on the side of Beta's head and plugged in with his hand. Gamma quickly downloaded what he thought was important form Beta's hard drive and memory, but kept an exclusive eye out for the decryption key for the locked file on the Egg Carrier.

As Gamma disconnected from Beta, he quickly went over Gamma's mind.

_Beta believed that I would come back to free him, from reviewing my progress with Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta. Yet he specifically left that Egg Carrier file locked under his name, although he could have easily made a program so that his signature wasn't left. Did he believe that my mission of freeing the E-series was greater than his loyalty to Eggman?_

Gamma shook his head at the inpossibility.

_Beta must have acted under what he believed Eggman would have wanted him to do: lock the files that I could potentially use. He must have not encrypted the signature because he did not know how encrypted Eggman would have wanted the file to be. _

"Beta Flicky, please, er, stand aside so that I may get rid of your previous body before the maintenance bots can repair it.

Chirp chirp chirp. _By all means._

Gamma quickly swerved to the other side of Beta's body as the Beta Flicky rested on top of Gamma. Gamma pushed Beta's body past the maintenance droids (who were almost done with the remade cannon), to a gap in the small wall they hadn't repaired yet. Gamma pushed Beta's body past the wall and off the edge.

It bounced off the side of the Egg Carrier once, then splashing into the sea, sinking to the bottom, as if some part of a twisted burial at sea.

-------

As Gamma and Beta Flicky entered the main hall, Gamma searched for the encrypted file and used the key he had found in Beta's mind.

"Accessing Egg Carrier file #295-Q... Encryption key is.... 'E-101, Code Name Beta, Created By The Masterful And Most Round Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik'.... File 295-Q is unlocked..."

The Flicky chirped happily.

"Accessing file #295-Q.... Eggman recording is found... will play through sound system."

Eggman's voice soon echoed throught the abandoned Egg Carrier.

"Ahem, testing, 1..2...3...4....5... This is the marvelous and magnificent Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Eggman. Of course I know who I am, since no one would DARE hacking into the Egg Carrier's files, with the Egg Carrier being my most excellent flagship and flying transport up to date. Mental note: quit refering to myself to the third person in private. It's great in public for intsilling fear and awe in the hearts of millions, but alone it's a bit creepy.

"Ahem, anyways... I have just sent E-Series robots E-103, E-104, and E-105, Delta, Epsillon, and Zeta respectively, to re-assignment of guarding my most precious treasures and creations across the globe, mainly Windy Valley, Red Mountain, and here in the Hot Shelter, also all respectively. I have not heard any updates to E-100 Alpha, A.K.A., Zero. From his last transmission, he was still chasing that slippery little blue Flicky, but is now also following the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose. Perhaps I can still make this work out."

At this, Beta Flicky chirped sadly and angerly at the same time.

"The E-101 Beta mkII is near completion and I believe has potential. Of course, it probably still pails in comparision to my most brilliant creation so far, E-102, Gamma. He is showing enormous potential, and I plan to recreate it with another line of E-Series, dedicated directly to him, simply named the E-1000 series. It probably won't have as much variety as the E-100's, but should prove useful nonetheless.

"Speaking of E-100's, I have decided to experiment with the model. I had created an E-106, Eta, as part of the original batch of E-100's, but it has gone missing and I'm not able to track its whereabouts, so it is assumed destroyed.

"I have created six other E-100's: E-107, Theta; E-108, Iota; E-109, Kappa; E-110, Lamba, which I have big plans for, and will be discussed later; a joint creation of E-111 and E-112, Mu and Nu; and finally E-113, Omnicron.

"Theta, Iota, Kappa, Mu-Nu, and Omnicron will be placed defensively at my various bases, while Lamba's assignment will be kept secretive. My own personal attempt at a creation to surpass E-102, you can say. All of these E-series will be equipped, upgraded, and have different abilities, such as what I have successfully done with E-105 Zeta and E-01, Nuclear. Perhaps not as stationary as Nuclear is at my pyramid base, or as gigantic as Zeta is, but should be on an equal or greater level.

"Of couse not surpassing Gamma or Lamba! Ho ho ho!! I have already begun plans on the cut off of the E-100's series, with E-123, Omega. I will then build backwards up, E-122, E-121, etc, etc. And when I meet that single point where there are no more Greek names, I will create my OWN alphabet! It shall replace the ancient greek and be known as the EGG-abet!!!!! Muwahaha!! Ah.... *END RECORDING*"

----------


End file.
